Petals of Love (Formerly: The Active Gene)
by BlondeBee
Summary: When Lily and James' daughter is born with an active vampire gene, they are devastated. She is hidden away in England until fear that she will be noticed creeps into their hearts, so she is packed up and sent across the pond to America, specifically Forks. Emmett was the only one in his family who didn't have a mate but that is all about to change when he meets the hidden Potter
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

"It's a little girl" the nurse said bringing the child over too her parents, the red-headed mother took the child gently and she and her husband looked at the baby with such love, James stroked his daughters cheek gently and shivered, as the nurse left to give the new parents some time

"What happened?" Lily asked looking at her husband strangely reaching out to touch her child's face too see why James was acting strangely, he hadn't acted this way at their son's birth, the moment her skin connected with the child's she too shivered

"What's wrong with her why is she so cold?" Lily cried, "I knew we should have gone to St. Mungos they would know what is wrong with or baby girl, they could help her"

The couple had not been expecting the child for another two weeks, so they had left their son with his old friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin so they could have some time to themselves however by the time the contractions had started they were too far into the muggle world to get to the wizarding Hospital and had settled for a nearby muggle one

"Lily there isn't anything to help" James replied heartbroken

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Lily asked again panicking

"She's got an active vampire gene" he whispered wishing it wasn't true

"Vampire?" Lily repeated horrified "What do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do, we have to keep her away from the wizarding world" James said urgently

"Of course but what do we tell people, we can't tell them we put her in an orphanage" Lily agreed

"Orphanage? We aren't putting her in an orphanage she is still a Potter, there is a family home not far that she can have and I will find someone to care for her" James snapped

"What happens if she shows magic" Lily asked suddenly placing the child into the bassinet by the bed

"She won't they don't have magic" James replied walking over and picking the child out of the bassinet "What are we going to call her? Do you still like Amaryllis Harriet?"

"No" Lily said slightly harshly "I think we chose something else"

"I thought you want her to have a flower name like yours" James said confused

"Of course" Lily said with a smile "It's just I don't think Amaryllis suits her, how about Ivy?"

"Ivy Potter" James sounded out "I like it"

And so James filled the form in:

Ivy Calla Potter


	2. They Meet

Chapter 2: They meet

Ivy grabbed her suitcase and backpack and dragged them down the stairs of the house she had grown up in before making her way to the taxi that was waiting

"Are you sure you have everything?" Lily asked Ivy gently seeming every bit the caring mother, Ivy scoffed Lily would never be her mother, visiting an hour on her birthday and Christmas did not make them family

"Yes I'm sure" she said hauling the bags into the taxi's boot, Lily scowled the brat sure had an attitude but soon she would be out of the family's hair and in America no chance of her sweet William crossing paths with her while he was working as an Auror after all his last year was starting soon and then he would be in training

"Now your father couldn't make it to say good-bye. He has work" Lily said, Ivy just nodded keeping her face passive as she felt her heart twinge she scowled inwardly it shouldn't hurt after all it had been seven years since she had seen him

"I know the drill, I know where I am going trust me we both know you don't want to be here so just go" Ivy hissed stomping over to the taxi's open door and got in smoothly, a minute later the taxi pulled away heading towards the airport. Ivy stared out of the window as she moved further away from the house she had been raised in, the house Caitlyn had looked after her in, the house with her few happy memories in, the house with her bad memories too. She thought back on the woman who had raised her until she was 9 and smiled she was the perfect mother figure everything Lily was even if she was getting paid, it was a shame she had fallen ill and been unable to continue. She thought back on Saffron, the elf that had been assigned to her until she was 14 and able to fend for herself the elf was kind if a little grumpy and overprotective. Her memories kept her occupied as she made her way through check in for her flight and waited for boarding. Thankfully she did not have long to wait by the time she had managed to get some food and eat it.

oOo

Emmett looked up at the hospital and steeled himself for the stench of blood he wanted to speak to Carlisle as Alice had suggested, that and avoid his siblings they were being overly in love at the moment, he scowled at the thought why did he have to be the only one in the family who hadn't found his mate yet, don't get him wrong he was eternally grateful Rosalie and Edward had begged Carlisle to turn him being a vampire could be fun, when school wasn't involved, but he did wish that he had someone to share his life with. Shaking his head he moved into the hospital and caught the most intriguing scent , forgetting all about speaking to Carlisle he followed his nose, I did not take him to find the owner of the scent: a young woman working in the café, she smiled softly as she served the customers and Emmet couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty, she wasn't like Esme, Alice or Rosalie who looked beautiful all the time with their hair perfect and outfits stylish no she had her hair drawn up in a hast ponytail, it curled messily, she wore no make-up but her pale skin was flawless her red lips stood out in contrast. She wore worn black jeans and a black shirt with the first 5 buttons undone, a green strappy top underneath the shirt could be seen. Emmett was staring at the young woman when her eyes shot up and connected with his, he could not pull his eyes away and simply stared into her glittering emerald eyes

"Emmett" Carlisle said appearing next to his oldest looking son, startling the vampire into pulling his gaze away from the woman's

"Carlisle" Emmett replied seeming confused

"Did you want to speak to me about something" he asked gently, he had noticed his son's presence in the hospital and had assumed he would find him but when he did not he had worried and gone searching for him instead. Emmett just stared at him blankly "Come on we should head home before Esme starts worrying"

Emmett moved to follow his adoptive father but his eyes moved back to the woman, who now had her back to him, momentarily. The entire way home Carlisle kept glancing at Emmett unsure of his current behaviour

"Emmett is anything bothering you?" he prompted, Emmett smiled his goofy smile

"No I'm brilliant" he cheered as he ran into the house followed by Carlisle

"Emmett I'm so happy for you" Alice squealed dancing around the room with the happy vampire, Jasper just looked at his wife and brother in confusion while Edward smiled at the two

"What is going on?" snapped Rosalie looking at Carlisle who was looking just as lost

"Emmett found his mate" Edward told his wife softly

Esme shot into the room as Rosalie looked at her brother trying to decide if she was happy of not after all there were no other vampires in Forks and a human might not be so accepting of them and they would have to move again and Emmett would be distraught

"You found your mate?" Esme asked excitedly, Emmett just nodded and pulled her into the dance as Alice pulled Jasper in as well; Carlisle laughed at his family's antics and waited for them to die down before he spoke again

"You met her at the hospital?" he asked

"Uh huh she works in the café her name is Ivy" Emmett replied smiling remembering the nametag she had worn

"Did you speak to her?" Esme asked

"No, not yet" he replied "I was too surprised"

"She's adorable" Alice cheered as she thought back to the vision of Emmett meeting the black haired beauty


	3. The Flower

**Okay I am sorry about this but I had a guest reviewer who said "I was just wondering if you know how many run on sentences there were?" as s/he found them frustrating to read, If anyone can tell me what was meant by this I would be grateful as I do not know what she means by run on sentences. ****Kagomee1**** (guest) if you are reading this I would appreciate if you would elaborate for me as I would truly like to understand your issues and find out if it is something I could change.**

**Sorry**

Chapter 3: The Flower

It had been a week since he had seen his mate and yet he still did not know how to approach her without scaring her off after all how would he explain his presence at the hospital he had gone in everyday but chickened out of speaking to her what if he messed it up

"Stop over thinking it" snapped Edward annoyed at his brother's thoughts going around in circles

"Just go, I'll call you if I get any visions" Alice said gently and Emmett decided he had to talk to her eventually or he would never get anywhere so he followed the now familiar route to the hospital and slipped in walking quietly to the café hoping she would be there, he knew she was in the hospital he could smell her, when he finally spotted her, her face was pinched into a small frown as she served the customers instead of the happy smile she had been sporting every other time he had seen her, he scowled he didn't like her frowning it wasn't right it looked unnatural, and suddenly all he could think of was how to make her smile again

Just then his phone started buzzing in his pocket, he pulled it out quickly and answered

"She'll love it" Alice's voice squealed down the line before the line went dead again and so Emmett headed back the way he came to implement his plan

oOo

Ivy scowled as she worked she couldn't believe she had been late to work, it was all because Chief Swan had visited and made a big deal just because she was alone and had her ears pierced so many times, she had seen him stare at her ears as he took in the three piercings decorating each just because of that he seemed to think she was going to cause a problem. Hearing someone approach she looked up to see the man she had noticed the week before holding out a purple flower with a smile

"You looked like you could use this" he said before turning around a walking away, Ivy looked at the flower in her hand, a crocus she recognised from a book she had if she remembered correctly it meant _cheerfulness_, she laughed softly she didn't know if the man had known its meaning or if it had just been chance but it had been exactly what she needed. Ivy decided she would need to return the favour when she got the chance.

Three days later she got that chance

oOo

Emmett was staring at the rose in his hand stroking the deep pink petals, _thankfulness_. He had not expected her to her to hand him the flower when he had gone in and bought a coffee so he could speak to her again. He was glad it had given him the chance to start a conversation with her and introduce himself, and since then he had spoken to her five times, she had laughed when he said he was always at the hospital to bother his father during his lunch break or at the end of the day, which he did enjoy doing while he was there but that was not the reason he went

oOo

Ivy stared at white flower in her hands, a Camellia. She smiled to herself as she remembered Emmett giving her the flower after he had walked home with her. Suddenly she noticed what she was doing and frowned. No she couldn't get attached no one ever stayed if her own parents couldn't love her then why could she hope someone else would, she pushed the flower to the side

_You're adorable_

oOo

Emmett was confused by the flower Oleander in his hands she had given it to him a few days ago but had continued talking to him, which he was happy about, but his mind kept wandering back to the flower

_Caution_

oOo

Ivy gripped her satchel strap tightly as she made her way through the school car park, it was the third day of school and they were all staring at her still she hadn't managed to make a single friend, she dropped her head and let her hair fall forward shielding her. She knew what they were staring at she was the 16 year old who lived alone in an old house that barely liveable, Lily hadn't splurged that was certain, with clothes that stood out a mile away, today she had on an old pair of navy skinny jeans, that had only cost a fiver, and a hoody that was way too big for her it fell to half way down her thigh, it had come from a second hand store and barely cost 8 pounds, she supposed her long wavy hair and six piercings didn't help

"Hey Ivy still clinging on where you aren't wanted" Jessica Stanley called, she had seemed nice enough at first until they had done a pop quiz and Ivy had beaten her, suddenly she started saying rude remarks and keeping anyone from befriending her "Even your own parents didn't want you why would you think anyone if Forks would"

"Hey Ivy" a voice called out and Ivy spun to see Emmett stood there surrounded by four other teens all as pale as he was, and just as gorgeous. Jessica's jaw dropped when Emmett beckoned her over, Ivy went over not wanting to stay near Jessica and her cronies

"Hey" she replied when she got closer

"Hi, I'm Alice" the smallest, even smaller than Ivy herself, one said bouncing slightly "I'm Emmet's adopted sister"

"Hi I'm Ivy" she replied politely

"I gathered, this is Jasper" Alice said tugging the blond male forward he gave her a short nod before stepping back slightly

"I'm Edward" the one with bronze hair said "This is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale"

The blonde haired woman frowned at her before she walked off her boyfriend still in tow

"Don't mind her she's always like that" Alice chirruped, linking her arm through Ivy's "What lesson do you have first?"

"Maths… I mean Trig" Ivy replied

"Yay me too come on, see you two later" Alice called as she and Ivy made their way into the school, the staring hadn't stopped since Emmett had called her over, she could hear them all gossiping about her, not just her class either Jessica was proudly telling anyone who would listen story after story about everything, it didn't help that where she had thought she sat alone in most lessons was in fact not true and she actually sat with one of the Cullens, that begged the question where had they all been the last two days. After PE or Gym as they call it Alice had happily dragged her along to lunch, Alice had frowned at what Ivy had bought but had not mentioned anything so Ivy had no idea what she had done wrong, when they had sat down with the rest of the Cullens people hadn't bothered to even hide their staring they openly gaped at the group

"Is that all you're having?" Emmett asked looking at her apple and bottle of water Ivy could have sworn she heard Rosalie mutter she was trying to lose weight but she must have imagined it after all that was too low for people to hear

"I'm not hungry" Ivy replied with a shrug, she didn't want to tell them she didn't have enough money for anything else at the minute, Edward frowned but Ivy didn't think anything of it and turn to talk to Emmett


	4. William

Chapter 4: William

Emmet stared at the orange rose in his hands, _Fascination_, he had given Ivy some white heather, _Protection_, as he walked her home after her shift at the café and she had handed him the rose, he was getting closer, or at least he hoped he was, he wasn't entirely sure

"She heard what you said" Edward insisted cutting Emmett's thoughts off

"She couldn't have, it was too quiet for human's to hear" Rosalie swore

"We just need to be careful what we say just in case she can hear it" Edward conceded and Rosalie gave a nod

"I'm worried by how little she ate" Alice said coming into the room

"She said she wasn't hungry but she was lying" Jasper agreed

"She didn't have the money" Edward explained, the group frowned

oOo

It was the first time Ivy was going to the Cullens and she was beginning to panic she knew they wanted to be friends but she couldn't shake the idea that they would wait until she was comfortable and then leave her but no they wanted her to visit and they wouldn't drop her would they? Ivy thought back to them inviting her

~Flashback~

"Hey Ivy you need to come over" Alice said as Ivy was about to leave for the café "Emmett will pick you up after you finish"

"What happens if I say no" Ivy asked with a smile

"Then I'll get Alice and she will kidnap you" Emmett added, Ivy looked from one to the other

"That sounds about right Alice would have a better chance she's much stronger than you" she concluded with a smirk, Alice and Japer laughed at Emmett's glare

~End~

They seemed pretty determined Ivy concluded but she still bit her lip as she worked, 20 minutes until she finished Emmett came in like usual and waited until she had finished before walking over

"You ready to go" he asked Ivy grabbed her hoody and nodded, and followed Emmett to a massive jeep, Ivy laughed slightly

"Suits you" she said as they set off Emmett grinned at her, the journey was a short one with Emmett driving so fast Ivy didn't comment on it after all it isn't like she wouldn't be able to get out before a crash happened and neither did Emmett

"Wow" Ivy breathed as she saw the house, Emmet just chuckled as he pulled up Alice was waiting

"Aww I didn't have to come and kidnap you" she whined

"Hey maybe next time" Emmett replied with a smirk as the three of them made their way into the house, and into the living room where Jasper, Edward and Rosalie were sat, plus two others Ivy hadn't met though she recognised the blonde man from around the hospital

"This is Carlisle and Esme" Emmett gesturing to each of them

"Pleasure" Carlisle said smoothly, Esme however wasn't so calm and squealed before pulling a shocked Ivy into a hug

"You're so cute"

oOo

William sighed as he tried to make sense of the page in front of him

"What's wrong?" one of his best friends Katie Bell asked looking up from her book

"I'm familiarising myself with the family assets so my dad can prepare me to be the head but I confused there is an tiny crumbling house in the middle of nowhere and I don't understand" William said running his hand through his messy black hair

"It will just be some old house that the family bought and never sold" his other best friend, Dominic Bexley said

"That's what I thought but it was bought only a few months ago" the Potter heir sighed

"What?" his two friends asked in surprise

oOo

Ivy looked at the violet in her hands Emmett had given her a Calla Lily earlier in the day and she had finally picked out her reply

_Beauty_

_Modesty_

oOo

Ivy looked down at the Gardenia Emmett had given her unsure of its meaning, it could mean either _you're lovely_ or more commonly _Secret Love_. Part of her dared to hope he had used the common meaning, she knew she was growing closer to him but what if she was wrong? What if she was mistaken? Ivy let a smile bloom as she placed the gardenia on her desk as she realised that they had been getting a lot closer and she didn't exactly mind it, it was just small things a secret smile a longing look, admittedly he may not be the only one. She caressed the flower one last time

oOo

Emmett stared at the rose leaf in his hand with a goofy grin, _You may Hope_, he had been smiling since she had given it to him, he had a clear chance now she wasn't shying away anymore

oOo

"Did you find anything out?" Dominic asked when his friend walked into the room

"Yes, as far as I can tell we have a townhouse that had been used from the July after I turned one until just after the house was bought but it never says who has been living there" William replied in a huff

"That's weird" Dominic replied

"What is?" Katie asked just as confused as William

"Nothing, it's just it coincides with the death of your sister" Dominic replied gently

"I don't have a sister" William replied even more confused

"Yes you do, she died during childbirth, they had gone to a muggle hospital because she was premature but there were complications" Dominic explained it had been big news and for years afterwards people had spoken of how the Potters didn't deserve that, no one ever mentioned it to their face as James and Lily had been devastated by the loss "You didn't know?"

"No" William said jumping up he had to find out what was going on


	5. Finally

Chapter 5: Finally

Ivy smiled as she and the Cullens made their way into the school hall, there was a dance and everyone had been pestered into coming, it was a little tacky but what did you expect it was a school thing, everyone was dancing in the middle of the hall and Rosalie and Jasper quickly pulled their partners to join in, Ivy laughed softly and turned to Emmett, he was holding out simple purple flower, a viscaria

_Will you dance with me?_

Ivy took the flower and smiled placing it carefully in her bag before pulling out an orange carnation and handing it over

_Yes_

oOo

Ivy laughed as she watched the Cullens celebrate New Year's Eve it was almost midnight and Alice was dancing around the garden happily while everyone else was snuggled up with their respective partners, they had all been dragged out with the promise that they got a beautiful view of the town fireworks from here. Ivy was pretty close to Emmett as well but neither seemed to mind so she didn't move, she could just hear the loud chanting off the townspeople

10…

9…

Emmett dragged her away from the others, the two of them still closer than friends would be

8…

7…

Emmett pulled away a bit and gave her a daffodil

_Unrequited love_ or possibly _The sun is always shining when I'm with you_

6…

Ivy smiled softly

5…

And held out a flower of her own an Jonquil

_Affection returned_

4…

Emmett blinked at her in surprise

3…

He shot her a blinding smile

2…

1…

Emmett leant down and kissed her

Happy New Year

Ivy could hear the cheers for the New Year in the back of her mind but she was too focused on the fact that Emmet was kissing her, as he pulled away she smiled at him nervously but he just grabbed her hand and dragged her back over to his family and wrapped his arms around her, everyone smiled softly, even Rosalie and that was saying something, Ivy ducked her head embarrassed they hadn't been watching had they?

oOo

William frowned as he and his friends talked quietly in their compartment

"Did you find anything when you went back home?" Katie asked

"Yeah, I found some old letters from some old friends of theirs, turns out I had a sister who died in a muggle hospital but I checked their records"

"That's illegal" Katie hissed

"I have to know. Although she isn't registered in the wizarding world on the day my mother supposedly went into labour there is a record for one Ivy Calla Potter, she didn't die at least not while she was at the hospital" William whispered

"Why don't you ask your parents about it" Dominic asked

"They are hiding it from me and I want to know why, I want the truth" William replied angrily

"Are you going to contact her?" Dominic said changing the subject

"What?" William asked startled

"Well you know where she lives and her name, are you going to get in touch get to know her?" he said again

"I hadn't really thought about that" William admitted

"Well do you want to get to know her" Katie asked

"She's my sister of course I want to know her, but that doesn't mean she will want to know me" he admitted sadly, he had always wanted siblings it had been lonely as an only child

"Try, the worst that will happen is she ignores it or says no" Dominic suggested


	6. Discoveries

Chapter 6: Discoveries

Ivy was thankful, by the time January had come around a new student had arrived, Isabella Swan, and so at least for now the gossiping about her had stopped. Ivy was running in the forest tracking a mountain lion, she was beginning to feel the burn and decided now would be the best time to feed, she didn't want to leave it too long, just as she was about to pounce she sensed to large predators nearby and her instincts were screaming at her to be careful so she slowed herself to a stop, as she looked around cautiously she heard the creatures getting closer finally two massive wolves emerged from the dense forest she stepped back slowly but the wolves moved forwards

"Aren't you at least going to tell me why you're going to kill me?" Ivy asked hoping they would give her a chance to talk her way out of it, suddenly the two wolves transformed into giants of men

"How did you know we were human?" one of the wolves turned human asked almost growling

"You were giant wolves it isn't hard to work out that isn't entirely natural, now why were you trying to attack me?" Ivy asked with a confidence she wasn't feeling after all she was out numbered

"You're a leech we are protecting the innocents" snapped the other angrily

"I'm not feeding from humans" Ivy said in a small voice

"It is only a matter of time before you slip up and do" the first one said moving forward

"I don't do cannibalism" Ivy snapped insulted

"You aren't human, you're a monster" one of them argued

"Wow racist much, any way I am part human" Ivy said

"R-racist" one of them spluttered while the other growled menacingly, the three of them stopped silent having picked up the sound of something else hunting in the vicinity, they waited hoping that they would not converge on them, however barely after sensing them, they had begun to move in their direction, moments later three bodies came into the clearing

"Emmett" Ivy squeaked as she noticed her boyfriend and his family, Emmett moved over to her along with Edward, leaving Carlisle to step just in front of the group

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked as he stared at the scene in front of him

"Nothing to do with you leeches" spat the larger wolf

"They were hunting Ivy" Edward said reading their minds

"Vampires, I can't believe I missed it but you don't have red eyes" Ivy said cutting through

"We feed from animals" Carlisle supplied as Emmett was too busy keeping an eye on the wolves, both he and Edward had crouched defensively either side of her

"Oh I didn't know full bloods could do that" Ivy commented

"Full bloods?" the rest of them asked confused

"Oh, I was born like this not infected so I am only part blood I'm still part human"

"One of your parents was a vampire" the wolf exclaimed in disgust

"No it has been dormant in my family for generations. That is why they gave me up, because I am a monster" Ivy replied sadly

"You are a monster, all vampires are"

"In their world you're monsters too Vampires, werewolves and shifters are the monsters they tell their children to fear, anything less than themselves is beneath them" Ivy hissed causing the two wolves to back up slightly

"There has been no harm, we will make sure she follows the diet" Carlisle said carefully not wanting them to keep trying to kill Emmett's mate, Sam scowled but knew he was outnumbered so with a final glare he transformed and the two wolves disappeared

"They will leave her alone provided she stays away from them" Edward clarified, Ivy nodded a little unsurely

"Maybe we should go back to the house and talk for a bit" Carlisle suggested, Ivy nodded knowing this was going to be a complicated conversation

"Sure you can keep up" Emmett said with a smile, Ivy just smirked at him before taking off as she ran she could feel Edward getting closer but struggling to overtake her so she pushed herself a little further, by the time they reached the house Ivy was a still a bit ahead of the three vampires

"What happened?" Alice cried the minute they were through the door as the family all entered the room

"Well, we got distracted whilst hunting, the wolves were their talking to Ivy" Carlisle said Emmett growled at the mention of the wolves going near his mate

"Why would you be talking to the wolves" snapped Rosalie

"I was out hunting and they tried to attack" Ivy replied knowing that Rosalie was just worried

"Hunting?" Esme asked confused

"I'm part vampire" Ivy admitted

"Part?" Jasper asked

"Generations ago one of my ancestors had a child with a vampire, when the child was born it had vampire DNA but it wasn't active it was passed through the family until it became active in me" Ivy explained

"Will you continue aging?" Emmett asked

"No all recorded born vampires stopped aging somewhere between their 17th and 20th birthdays" Ivy said remembering the book she had on creatures

"You spoke of your parents world as different from ours what did you mean?" Carlisle asked

"My family is part of the wizarding world" Ivy said

"Wizarding world" Rosalie scoffed, she refused to believe any of this, Vampires could not have children. Ivy didn't flinch at her tone instead she pulled a torn bit of her old shirt, which she only used for hunting now, and thought hard about what she wanted to happen, the piece of material slowly changed until sitting her hand was a small cuddly dragon, she thought hard again and the dragons wings twitched before it took off and flapped its way around the room before it came to a rest on Emmett's shoulder, who was staring at the dragon in delight

"Wow what else can you do?" Alice asked bouncing up and down

"Well not that much, I was self-taught and didn't really have the resources to help" Ivy commented sadly, Emmett moved over to his girlfriend and wrapped her into a hug

"Why weren't you taught?" Esme asked

"I don't know but maybe because James and Lily were hiding me, maybe because all other recorded ones didn't have magic. I'll I know is I don't use magic the way others do, I don't know if it is a less effective way, a better way or if I am just unique because of my blood" Ivy explained

"How were you able to out run us" Edward asked curiously, Ivy laughed

"My skin isn't as dense as a full blood so I am lighter and can run faster; of course it also means my skin is not as strong as a full blood"

"Are there many differences?" Carlisle asked

"While my hearing and eyesight are way better than a humans they are not quite as good as yours, I require less blood as I have to consume human food as well, and I am not drawn to human blood as it is cannibalism however if I were to drink human blood supposedly my eyes would turn red, I am not venomous despite my sharp teeth, my skin is slightly weaker than yours as is my strength and as you can see my eyes retain their human quality" Ivy explained

"What about the sun?" Carlisle asked wanting to know about this breed of vampire he knew nothing about

"Yes we sparkle however my magic automatically seems to hide it as far as I can tell" Ivy reported knowing Carlisle was going into his scientific mode

"What about sleep?"

"I need about 12 hours in two weeks, it doesn't have to be a block so I generally go for about an hour a night"

"Vampires can have children" Rosalie asked in a small voice

"Yeah, well the males can at least although it is possible to surrogate but it is a onetime thing it is impossible to repeat the procedure to retrieve the mother's eggs, of course you would have to find a suitable surrogate who was willing as it would have to be magical as a normal would die without magic to protect them" Ivy replied trying to remember what the book had said, Rosalie's eyes shined as she turned to Edward who nodded, they would research and discuss what Ivy had said

"Can I keep this?" Emmett asked hopefully holding the stuffed dragon


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Letter

Ivy stared at the letter in her hand she didn't know what to do, she had all but collapsed on the floor

"What's wrong babe?" Emmett asked as he came into her room and sat behind her, they had been spending time at hers as the Cullen house was a bit tense at the moment; Edward had saved the new girl and possibly given too much away and not everyone was too happy about that

"I got a letter" she said frowning

"What is bad about that?" Emmet asked unsure about his mate's frown

"It's from my brother" she replied

"You have a brother?" Emmett said startled after all she had never mentioned him before

"I never met him"

"But you knew about him" Emmett realised, Ivy thought back to the last time she had seen James

~Flashback~

"Who's that?" a 9 year old Ivy asked as she sat on James knee pointing at a picture in the album they were looking through

"That is William Chrysanthemum Potter"

"Chrysanthemum?" Ivy asked wrinkling her nose, James chuckled

"Your mother wanted to name him after a flower but I managed to convince her that we should call him William that way she could call him Sweet William which was a flower but he wouldn't hate us but she insisted that it remain as his middle name, if anyone asks he insists that his middle name is Chris even now" James laughed at the memory

"Who is he though?" Ivy asked again

"He's your brother"

"Brother? Why haven't I met him, is it because he doesn't love me?" Ivy said looking heartbroken as she turned to James

"No sweetheart, he is too young to know that we have to keep you secret, he will love you just as much as me and your mother do" James said stroking her hair

"So I'll get to meet him eventually" Ivy asked hopefully

"Of course sweetie" James replied, kissing her hair just as she started flipping to other pages

"Thank you daddy"

~End~

Of course she had never met her brother nor had she ever seen James again, it was just a lie to a child to soften the blow that she was hated by her own family. Ivy pulled away from Emmet and pulled an old box from beneath her bed opening it Emmet noticed an old piece of material and an old photo album, she flipped through the album until she landed on a page with a picture of a red headed woman, a man with messy black hair and glasses and a child, about 10, standing between them with messy black hair and glowing green eyes peering back through his own glasses

"My old family" Ivy said passing the album over to Emmett

"They look happy, does he want to meet you?" Emmett asked

"I don't know, I saw who it was and stopped reading I haven't been able to work up the courage to continue" Ivy admitted fling herself down on the bed Emmett sat on the edge and ran his hand over her back soothingly

"Do you want me to read it too you?" he asked, Ivy looked up hopefully

"Would you?" she asked, Emmett took the letter from where it had been discarded on the floor

"Dear Ivy Calla Potter,

I am not quite sure what to say, my name is William Chris Potter. My father had me sorting through some of the family assets when I came across a curious new purchase your house in Forks after some research I discovered that the house was purchased for you and that you are in fact my sister, who was believed to have died at her birth, you can understand my confusion when I discover my dead sister is actually alive especially when I had not been informed I even had a sister at all. I understand if you do not wish any further communication however I do wish to know more about you and why our parents felt the need to hide you from the world. I am 17, a year older than you and have been studying at Hogwarts, part of me thinks you may have been hidden for not having magic but I don't care I always wanted a sibling, I know it won't be the same as growing up together but I do hope you will at least consider getting to know me

Your brother

William Potter" Emmett read, they sat in silence for five minutes as Emmett continued to stroke her hair slowly

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked finally

"I-I don't know" Ivy whispered

"Ivy you don't have to decide right now you have time, but I think you should consider it" Emmett suggested

"What?"

"At least think about it he seems to actually want to get to know you but if you don't feel comfortable, no one will make you" Emmett explained

"I will consider it" Ivy agreed

"So is there any photos in here from when you were little" Emmett asked with a smirk

"No!" Ivy squeaked as she lunged for the album Emmett was now holding in his hands, but Emmett pulled it out of her reach flipping to the next page where he saw an image of a small girl similar to the young boy on the previous page but slightly pale and her face was more feminine, they had the same glowing green eyes and messy black hair.

"I look awful" Ivy whined as she managed to pull the album from Emmett's hands and shoved it back in the box before scowling at Emmett, Emmett simply smiled dropping down on the bed

"You were cute" he said smiling, Ivy just huffed and leant down brushing her lips against Emmett's before grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up

"Come on we need to go to yours" she insisted

"Do we have to Rosalie is still giving Edward the cold shoulder or screeching at him" Emmett whined not letting go of Ivy's hand as she failed to pull him up

"We can't stay here, your family will worry" Ivy said, but Emmett just yanked her down to lay beside him

"We could just lay here in nice calm silence" Emmett said hopefully

"Not if you want to spend time with me" Ivy said pulling herself up and walking out of the room, Emmett stared at the place his girlfriend had occupied before heaving himself up and walking after her


	8. Everything Changes

Chapter 8: Everything Changes

William looked down at the letter in his hand she had replied

"What does it say?" Katie asked

"She knows my middle name" William said

"What Chris that not that weird" Dominic said confused

"No my real name" William said absentmindedly

"Your _real _name?" Katie asked

"It's embarrassing"

"It can't be that bad" Katie offered

"It's Chrysanthemum" William hissed, Dominic choked on his pumpkin juice while Katie stared unsure if he was kidding "I don't know what came over my parents I wouldn't name my daughter Chrysanthemum let alone my son, I'm just glad my dad talked her out of it being my first name"

""What did she say?" Katie cut off before William could start ranting or Dominic could start mocking

"She knew about me, she is willing to try communicating" William said amazed that she had even replied

"Does she know why she was hidden away" Dominic asked

"Was she a squib like we thought?" Katie asked

"No, she was born with a with an active vampire gene" William whispered

"What?" they gasped

"Are you going to keep in contact then?" Dominic asked unsurely

"Of course, I don't understand why my parents would give her up for this, they are friends with a werewolf" William insisted

oOo

Emmett held out a thorn less red rose to Ivy, who would have blushed if she could

"I love you" he whispered pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, Ivy stood on her tip toes and kiss him deeply

"I love you too" she whispered passing over the gloxinia as the two of them spoke their love through flowers and words for the first time

oOo

Ivy watched as the Cullens focussed on Bella, it had taken her three months but she had figured it out, and now she was brought in much like Ivy herself had been months ago, she watched as Edward and Emmett were talking animatedly to Bella, she caught Rosalie's eye over the table and they both frowned. Ivy was beginning to worry that she had been right all along that she would be left behind, a few days ago they had gone to play baseball and three nomadic vampire had come along and taken an interest in the only human, which meant that the family were solely focussed on the girl, it isn't that either she, or Rosalie she suspected, were angry that they were trying to help the girl when truthfully it was their actions that had led to it but she would hope that her boyfriend at least would focus on her occasionally but what could she do maybe it was meant to be

oOo

William sighed is was a few weeks until the Easter break, a two week holiday everyone was looking forward to, he had been trying to convince Ivy that they should meet over the holidays, they had been exchanging letters for two months but he did not know if she looked like him, what she sounded like, who she truly was but Ivy seemed hesitant as if she believed he would turn on her at any moment

"She still not wanting to meet" Dominic said sympathetically

"I just want to know my sister; we have been kept from each other while we were children" William sighed

"Just be patient, she will want to meet you eventually don't push her" Katie said soothingly

oOo

It was a week until the Easter holiday, almost a month since Bella had entered their lives, at it wasn't that Emmett was ignoring her, he was there but it was like when Lily had visited on Christmas or her Birthday she was there but it was like she wasn't. Emmett still spoke to her but it was not the same as it had been before, not the same enthusiasm, not with the same emotion, they had not exchanged a flower since Bella had been around, he still kissed her occasionally but it no longer seemed as though she was the most important thing to him anymore. She needed to get out of her she couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't lose someone again

Making her mind up she grabbed some paper and began write

oOo

Emmett stared at the sweet pea that he had found lying on his bed, _goodbye_, Emmett frowned confused she had left? Edward came into the room as he heard his brother's thoughts

"She left?" Emmett whispered sounding lost "Why would she leave?"

"I don't know" Edward said confused

"We have been focussed on Bella lately" Alice said coming into the room sadly

"But I don't care about Bella, I just wanted to convince her not to tell anyone about us" Emmett insisted

"Go and speak to her" Carlisle suggested to his devastated son as he, Esme and Jasper joined their family

"She's not there" Alice whispered looking into the future "She hasn't made any decisions on if or when she will return" she added reluctantly as Emmett kicked his bedside table breaking it

"She would not return to her home?" Esme asked shocked

"She's not the only one" Rosalie snapped "And I don't even have the excuse my parents abandoned me"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked looking at his wife

"What I mean he is not the only one who forgot about his mate in an attempt to please the human bitch it has been almost a month that both Ivy and I have been watching as you both drifted away" Rosalie hissed before she ran out of the room, Edward tried to follow but he heard Rosalie's car start and fly off before he even got down the stairs

"Where is she going?" Edward hissed looking at Alice, but Alice said nothing they both knew Rosalie was just driving not caring where she was going, the two men looked heartbroken by the loss of their mate


	9. At last we meet

Chapter 9: Siblings Meet

"Ivy Potter?" a voice asked causing Ivy to spin around, there stood someone who looked just like her but at the same time not at all

"William, I am guessing" at his nod she gestured to the seat opposite him

"I am glad we could meet" William said finally

"Why?" Ivy asked truly curious

"You are my sister why would I not wish to know you?" William asked in return

"James and Lily did not" Ivy pointed out

"They were mistaken, I already know it is worthy to know you, you are family and I will not allow your heritance to be kept from you." William pronounced before he led his sister out of the hotel restaurant with a smirk, he wasn't going to let her want anything he never spent more than a quarter of his yearly allowance so he had money to spoil his sister with, after all it should have been hers too.

oOo

"She is shopping, someone is arguing with her about paying for it" Alice explained to her family bar, Edward and Rosalie who were currently playing cat and mouse across the country

"Who?" Carlisle asked as Emmett growled

"I don't know I can't see his face" Alice replied frustrated, Ivy had never allowed them to purchase anything for her why would she allow someone else, it was difficult enough to convince her to let her have the food that they bought already

Emmet had been grumpy for the entire two days since Ivy had disappeared and had broken most of his room in his anger or accidently walking into as he wandered around listlessly.

oOo

Ivy laughed as her brother insisted on buying her more clothes, thankfully she had managed to keep him away from the more expensive places

"I'm surprise your parents let you come" Ivy commented

"They don't know. They think I am at my friend Dominic's revising for NEWTs" William admitted sheepishly

"What do you want to after school?" Ivy asked avoiding talking about running away from their respective lives

"I am trying to be an auror" William said sounding resigned

"I asked what you want to do" Ivy reiterated

"I want to get a DADA and Charms mastery, I want to create spells I want to help people" William said with passion

"Why can't you?" Ivy asked

"It is family tradition to be an auror, mother says it is an honour" he recited

"It does not matter what your mother says you should do what you want and earn your honour through your actions and pride in the work you do" Ivy said "Do your teachers think you are capable of achieving it?"

"Professor Slytherin offered to take me on as an apprentice, and Flitwick has suggested I should pursue an apprenticeship in charms" William explained embarrassed

"Then what does it matter, do what you want to do? Not what Lily wants" Ivy encourage

"What will you do when you leave?" William asked

"Go to university get a degree hold a job for a year, if I'm lucky, before I have to start over" Ivy said

"Is it that hard?" William asked shocked

"The wizarding world doesn't accept us and if we stay in more than one place for too long or people get suspicious, I met a family of vampires and they have gone to school so many times" Ivy replied

"Are you going to travel with them?" William asked

"I thought so for a while but I am not so sure now" she answered uncertainly. Sensing his sister did not wish to discuss this at the moment he moved away from it handing her a phone

"Is this a G-Phone?" she asked amazed "You can't give me one they cost a fortune"

"Not for us, it is an of shoot of the Potter family that created the company with family funding, so it didn't cost a thing especially since we are testing a prototype" William revealed

"Prototype? It looks no different than the last one" Ivy said remembering Emmett's phone

"Yes but this is the Ma G-Phone, it is designed to work in magical environments, it means we can keep in contact even when I go back to school" William replied happily "Really you're working for it and it may break soon so"

"Fine I'll keep it" Ivy replied laughing

oOo

Emmett threw the remote at the TV as he came into the room destroying it, it had been the first day of school and Ivy was still not back, even Edward had managed to convince Rosalie to return even if she was still a little cross, and by a little he meant ignoring the man, her only response was to throw something at him when he pestered her too much, but that would probably die down soon. It didn't help that Bella had begun shamelessly flirting with him, he just wanted her to leave him alone, it was her fault for figuring out about them, they wouldn't have had to play nice and Ivy wouldn't have left. Deep down Emmett knew it was his fault he should have known what it would seem like to Ivy.

oOo

"Ivy why are you still here, it has been a week since your school started already? Why did we even meet in New York? I know you live in Washington" William asked knowing his sister was hiding from something

"It's nothing" Ivy tried to lie but knew William didn't believe her "You know the vampires I told you about?" William nodded "Well I was dating one of them but then a muggle girl appeared and figured out what they, we are and she started hanging out with them and Emmett, he was the one I was dating, started being distant and focussing on her and…"

"You ran before he could leave you?" William guessed, Ivy nodded miserably "You can't let James and Lily's actions influence you, did he still spend time with you?" Ivy nodded

"Did he still hug you? Kiss you?" again Ivy nodded

"Did he still smile at you?" Ivy nodded again, she dropped her head into her hands

"I've ruined it" she realised "He'll probably go to the dance with Bella now"

"I don't think you have, a vampire wouldn't waste time with anyone who wasn't their mate" William revealed

"You think I'm his mate?" Ivy squeaked

"Of course a vampire's mate is the only one who draws their attention" William explained

"What about Bella?"

"It sounds like he was just trying to make her feel welcome, nothing more" Ivy looked at her brother and wished she could cry she'd ruined everything "Ivy Calla Potter you haven't ruined it we just need to get you back to him, if he has any sense he will understand"

"But how I don't think I can just approach him" Ivy exclaimed Emmett had been the forward one in their relationship

"You said there is a dance, go there looking gorgeous make him approach you" William soothed

"But the dance is tonight and I don't have a dress or anything and I can't get back in time" Ivy started panicking

"We can get you a dress and I can apparate you to your house it will be fine but we'll need to hurry" William sad pulling Ivy up, he wasn't looking forward to more shopping but he was doing whatever he could to make his sister happy and make up for lost time


	10. The Dance

Chapter 10: The Dance

Emmett looked around the dance searching for Ivy, Alice had a vision that she came but then it had started going backwards and forwards but he insisted in them coming if there was even a chance Ivy would, Emmett watched his siblings dancing, hoping he would be able to be with his mate again he couldn't believe he had screwed this up

Suddenly Bella approached him in some awful pink dress swaying her hips in what she seemed to think was an attractive way but made her look, in Emmett's opinion, like a duck

"Do you want to dance?" She asked batting her eyelashes hopefully

"No"

"I only meant as friends" Bella said

"No, I'm waiting for Ivy" Emmett insisted

"Are you going to stand there all night if she doesn't turn up, just one dance won't hurt" Bella argued

"I will stand here all night if I must" Emmett replied stiffly

oOo

"What is happening?" William whispered as his sister listened to the dance

"Bella asked him to dance" Ivy replied tensing before relaxing slightly "he said no. He said he was waiting for me" Ivy said almost blushing, which was an achievement with her body

"That's good I told you everything would work out" William said "Now are you going to stop hiding?"

"She's asking him why he is wearing that thing" Ivy said in confusion

"What thing?" William asked equally as surprised

"I don't know I can't see" Ivy replied

"Well why is he?"

"He just said because he wants to" Ivy explained

"Helpful" William muttered "No come on get out there"

"You're coming too aren't you?" Ivy asked gripping his sleeve she was too nervous to walk in there alone

"Off course I didn't put the suit on for a laugh" William replied dragging his sister to the doors Ivy took a deep breath as William swung the doors open, suddenly all eyes were on them

oOo

Emmett heard the doors open and then he saw Ivy making her way down the stairs and she was breath-taking, she was wearing a simple emerald dress that floated around her as she moved, it's one strap gave her the impression of a Greek goddess, and many of the others in the crowd openly stared at some had even lost control of their jaws, Emmett felt her eyes lock onto his as she searched the crowd but once they had found his her eyes never strayed she approached him slowly as the crowd parted letting her through

oOo

Ivy felt a little daunted as the crowd let her through she was vaguely aware that William was pushing her forward a bit worried she would chicken out again but she couldn't pull her gaze away from Emmett, she laughed when she realised what 'that thing' was perched on Emmett's left shoulder was the dragon she had gifted to him after her demonstration, he had thought it was amazing and smiled at her in such a way that she had been unable to say no, she felt William move away as she stood in front of Emmett nervously, she wasn't sure how to go about this, she would have used flowers but she hadn't had time to buy any, but Emmett seemed to know what he was doing as he handed her purple hyacinth

_Please forgive me_

Ivy smiled as she took the flower carefully, and stared at it, pulling her gaze from the flower she moved closer placing her hands on his shoulders, avoiding the dragon of course, and leant forward kissing him, his hands found her waist quickly as he pulled her closer, when they pulled apart aware that the room was watching them and they had to appear human, Ivy looked at him before she whispered

"There is nothing to forgive"

Emmett gave Ivy a blinding smile before pulling out another flower, a forget-me-not, kissing her again he threaded it into her hair just behind her left ear before pulling out of the kiss

_True Love_

oOo

Bella huffed as she stomped her way over to Jessica

"You shouldn't have bothered trying" Jessica said having watched Bella horrible attempt with Emmett

"Why not" Bella snapped

"He's with Ivy" Jessica replied "You shouldn't have tried to break them up"

"They aren't together anymore" Bella replied she had hope after all, she needed one of them to turn her, to love her, she had hoped for Edward after all he had saved her but she knew he had been with Rosalie for a long time so she kept Emmett's attention too. She had managed to drive Ivy Potter away but Emmett wasn't falling at her feet as he should. Suddenly the doors swung open and there stood Ivy Potter herself followed by a gorgeous guy with piercing green eyes, she made her way over to Emmett, their eyes locked

"There was no doubt; they weren't voted the most adorablist couple for no reason"

"Most adorablist?" Bella sneered "Why them?"

"Can't you see? He is wearing a dragon on his shoulder that isn't something the Cullen family do. Ever. When she saw it her eyes widened and she smiled, it something connected to her, they give each other flowers all the time" Jessica said as Emmett gave her some purple flower "That happened even before they were dating"

The two girls watched along with everyone else as the couple kissed and Ivy whispered something to Emmett causing him to smile so brightly that most of the girls swooned slightly

"I had a chance" Bella insisted practically stomping her foot like toddler

"No you didn't, I may not like the girl but she is perfect for Emmett just seeing them together you can tell" Jessica said as Emmett pulled out another flower and tucked it behind her ear as he kissed her again, with that Jessica left Bella staring at the couple to find Mike Newton

oOo

"So I'm guessing you're the brother" Emmett said as he and Ivy, his arms still firmly wrapped around her waist not wanting to let go anytime soon, approached William who was slowly being surrounded by giggling girls

"Yeah" he replied nervously as four more vampires came towards the group scaring the crowd of girls away much to William's relief

"Relax they won't hurt you" Ivy said with a laugh, the other's joined in glad that Emmett was happy again and that Ivy was back

"Can I ask a question?" he asked finally "What was with the flowers?"

"It's their thing" Edward explained

"When he first spoke to me I had been having a bad day and he handed me a Crocus saying he thought I needed it, a crocus means cheerfulness and it made me laugh and it spiralled from there"

"How did you know that?" William asked surprised he couldn't have told you that

"I went through a stage of being obsessed with the meaning of flowers when I was younger, I thought it might make Lily care for me, it stuck, well I had to look up a couple" Ivy replied sheepishly

"Same" Emmett agreed, smiling into her hair

"I can see why you thought Lily would like that, right Chrysanthemum?" Emmett said with a smirk

"How did you know that?" William shrieked

"I was with Ivy when she wrote the letter" Emmett said as the group laughed

"Hey that's almost as bad as Sweet William" Edward added

"Stupid mind readers" William muttered causing the group to laugh


	11. Slipped Up

**Chapter 11: Slipped up**

William scowled as he made his way into the house, he had spent the last few days of his holiday getting to know the Cullen Family, after all he was leaving his baby sister with them, he did not want her in that ragged old house nor did he particularly want her alone of course Emmett didn't seem inclined to leave her alone anytime soon, of course he had threatened Emmett if he ever upset Ivy again he didn't care if he was a giant of a vampire, he had wanted to stay for a little longer but he had left his things at Potter Manor so he had to face his parents, unfortunately.

"Hey Kiddo did you have fun at Dominic's?" James asked as William came into the room

"It was okay" he replied with a shrug

"Oh my Sweet William, I hope you got lots of revision done it isn't long until your NEWTs, you need to pass them all to get into the aurors" Lily said squeezing William tight

"If you don't get in it isn't the end of the world Prongslet" James said "Lily stop pressuring him"

"I'm not" Lily shrieked

"I need to go or I'll miss the train" William said pressing something into the hands of both his parents and apparating out of the house, James looked down at the yellow carnation he held in his hands, _You have disappointed me_, James frowned how had he known that. He looked over to where Lily was gushing over the Orange Lily William had given her, _hatred_, his mind supplied but he shrugged it off after all why would their son hate them.

oOo

William scowled as he made his way up to Professor Dumbledore-Grindlewald's office, knocking softly. He had been summoned and he and an inkling as to why. The door flung open and he was confronted with a very irate Lily Potter she grasped his arm and dragged him into the office where he noticed both Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Mooney were sat opposite Dumbledore-Grindlewald, or Dumblewald as it was frequently shortened to,

"Why have you been ignoring us? I've been worried sick" Lily screeched gesturing to herself and the two present marauders

"I was busy" he replied with a shrug, scowling at them all

"And what is this I hear about you asking Alice Longbottom about apprenticing under her for charms, that isn't a funny prank" Lily continued on like William hadn't spoken

"It isn't a prank" William yelled "I want to do a joint Charms and Defence Mastery and for that I need a Charms Master"

"You want to be an Auror" Lily insisted

"Now Lily if William wishes to be-" the headmaster tried to cut in

"No _you _want me to be an auror" William shouted furious, she _never_ listened to him

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked looking hurt

"Why did you keep my sister from me?" William countered unable to help himself, the three men turned to look at Lily scandalised

"How could you know that?" Lily gasped

"You didn't tell him about his sister?" Remus asked shocked

"You shouldn't have kept her death from him he had a right to know" the headmaster told Lily

"She isn't dead" William roared throwing down the picture of the two of them that he had left in his robe pocket after showing Dominic and Katie, before he stormed out of the room

"Isn't dead?" Sirius repeated hollowly moving over to Dumblewald's desk where the picture lay, he kept the picture gripped in his hand as both Remus and the headmaster moved to look at the image of two adults smiling standing in front of the statue of Liberty, it was impossible to think that the girl was anything less than his sister, they looked almost identical.

"You hid your child" the headmaster said unable to comprehend doing such a thing

"We had to" Lily argued

"What could possess you to give up your child you were both so excited, James especially he wanted a little girl to spoil" Sirius said his temper flaring

"We couldn't keep her" Lily shouted

"Why not?" Remus snapped, their niece had been kept from them for 17 years "Don't tell me it was because she was a Squib" Remus said in horror

"It was worse than that" Lily whispered "She was a dark creature"

"You gave her up because she was a dark creature" Sirius asked deathly calm "Yet you can stand to be Remus' friend"

"That is different" Lily argued

"How?" The headmaster hissed

"She was a vampire" Lily admitted hanging her head

"So, she was your daughter" Remus snarled even his parents had stood by him, he would have stood by Amaryllis, had he been given the chance despite the hostility between their two species.

"We had to look out for the family it would look bad if a dark creature was born into the family" Lily snarled back defiantly

"You did it for your reputation" Sirius demanded stalking his way over to the floo, grabbing a handful roughly

"Potter Manor" he roared "JAMES!" he yelled as he appeared in the familiar room, not noticing the flare of the floo behind him

"Padfoot? What's with all your shouting" James asked lightly as he entered the room

"Don't Padfoot me" Sirius screamed making James flinch never in an argument had he seen Sirius so irate "How could you? How could you hide your daughter? From the world from us because of who she was"

"Daughter? Sirius what are you on about I don't have a daughter" James said staring at Sirius in confusion

"Your daughter you told everyone she died when she was born" Remus said frowning

"Guys this isn't funny, how could you think it would be funny to come in here shouting about a child I supposedly lost, you knew Lily and I couldn't have more children after William" James said his eyes flashing with anger Professor Dumbledore-Grindlewald looked at James intently before making his way back over to the fireplace.

"Slytherin Quarters" the headmaster called sticking his head in the fire

"Dad?" a deep voice replied

"I need you to come through, you're expertise might be needed" The older man told his son before pulling out and waiting, moments later the fire flared and their stood Tom Dumbledore-Grindlewald, or Slytherin when he's teaching,

"What's going on?" he asked turning to his father

"I fear James may have memory block of some kind" the headmaster replied gravely, Tom walked over to James looked him in the eye

"Legilimens" he said, the group were too focused on the duo to notice the fire roaring, 15 minutes later Tom turned around "He had been obliviated, I undid the damage he should come out of it soon"

"Oh Merlin I forgot her, where is she? Where is Ivy?" James groaned before sounding panicked

"You don't get to care about her, you gave her up because she was dark" Sirius growled

"Because she was dark? That isn't why I hid her" James replied confused

"Then why?" William asked from the fireplace as he and Remus stepped through

"I was scared" James admitted


	12. The Truth

Chapter 12: The Truth

"Scared? You hid her because you were scared of _her_?" Sirius said waving the photo of Ivy and William still gripped in his hand in front of James' face

"Not of her" James said snatching the photo and stroking it "Never of her, _for _her"

"Why were you scared for her?" the headmaster asked

"Ivy Calla wasn't the first child to be born into our family with the active gene, Phineas Potter was too, he was the child of Luciana Potter and her vampire husband Alistair they adored him but the world had many prejudices and just before his tenth birthday he was murdered brutally, the family were devastated and Alistair ran fearing that if he remained people would try to kill Luciana for being with him, however he left Luciana with one last gift another son thankfully the gene was dormant no one thought the son was Alistair's, my family line is descended from that second son, when I realised Ivy was born with the gene active I panicked our world is still so cruel and twisted towards people like Ivy, I was scared they would kill her or cause her to hate herself because of the hatred they would show her, I hid her in the town house to keep her from our world, from that hatred I had Caitlyn, a relative from a squib line look after her, she knew of the gene the fear that it would cause the death of another child" James explained

"Why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know" William asked in a small voice

"I couldn't you were too young to know what would happen if you let it slip, what would have happened if people like the Lestranges, or Umbridge found out about her, I was going to tell you the first Christmas after you started Hogwarts" James shivered when he remembered how the Lestranges were imprisoned for murdering almost 30 werewolf children horrifically.

"What about us?" Remus asked looking at his old friend, James sighed

"I wanted to tell you, I was going to but Lily convinced me that I should hold off until William knew, that it was unfair if you two knew but William didn't" James replied tiredly leaning back on a chair closing his eyes, Lily whimpered as Remus and Sirius turned to glare at her, James' eyes shot open as he heard his wife

"You!" he snarled "You obliviated me because I visited out daughter, what the hell is wrong with you?"

oOo

Ivy stared at her wall as she took everything her brother said in, she had not been expecting him to call and say that their father had been obliviated, that he had his memory of her stolen

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked from where he was stood in the corner of her room

"No, I don't know, I don't know what to think" Ivy said sounding lost

"You don't have to, not right away" he soothed

"No, you don't understand he used to visit every week even when he was busy and every month he would take me out and do something a normal family would do, and he used to tell me that the reason I couldn't be with him the rest of the time was because it wasn't safe not because they didn't love me like I thought and I believed him I believed that he, at least, didn't hate me that he cared, but when he stopped coming I grew resentful I hated him, he wasn't like Lily I knew she never cared and gave up trying to make her when I was 5 but he… I adored him and he suddenly left, I believed that he grew bored or never cared for me, I hated him for so long"

"Shh" Emmett whispered pulling her into a hug "No one will blame you for thinking that anyone would you were a child"

Ivy pulled away and brought the box from under her bed out, she pulled out the piece of black material that Emmett had noticed last time

"It's his cloak he left it there the last time he visited, I used it was a blanket for the first few months, while I was still hopeful, but I stopped when I realised he wasn't coming back, I never could throw it away" Ivy said stroking the material

"That's understandable, a part of you was not wanting to let go of the man you had known" Emmett soothed as he pulled her onto his lap

"You know most of the books I have he bought me, all of the magical ones, he even copied texts from the Potter library" Ivy continued staring at her vast collection of books "He used to say that I was a Ravenclaw through and through even if I didn't have magic, he's the one who bought me the book on flowers even read through the entire thing with me "

"I am glad for that" Emmett commented smiling

"You know when I was four we went out on a shopping trip during out monthly trips, I fell in love with this old hand held harp in an antique shop, it was a lot of money to spend on the whim of a child so he said that if I wanted he would pay for my lessons and if I passed my grade two he would buy it for me, I agreed and pushed myself in the lessons, I adored playing and didn't mind the work and practise. When I was 8 I finally managed to pass my grade two, and true to his word he bought it for me. After he left I continued playing but I never touched that harp again, after he refused to see me off I stopped playing all together" Ivy carried on sadly, unwrapping the cloak to reveal an old hand-held harp, it truly was beautiful, Ivy's hand reached out to touch the strings gently, a clash of out of tune notes assaulted their ears causing the two to laugh, Emmett moved the cloak and harp out of her hands and onto her bedside table before laying down so that her head was resting on his chest, his arm still wrapped under her waist

"Go to sleep" he soothed knowing she had an emotionally exhausting day

"Love you" she murmured as she snuggled closer

"Love you too" he replied as she fell into a slumber

oOo

Ivy twitched anxiously as she waited with the Cullens for her brother to arrive, she wasn't sure if she was ready, she wasn't sure if she could see him again she didn't get a chance to back out as she heard the crack as they apparated outside the house to give her warning before they came in, when she heard the door open she looked up, she saw the panic clear on her father's face.

"Daddy" she whispered brokenly, using the name from all those years ago

"Oh Bambi" James cried rushing over to her wrapping her into a bear hug whispering apologise for leaving over and over while soothing her own apologise for blaming him away, "Hey Prongslet what are you still doing over there? This is a family hug" he added tugging his son's arm so he collapsed into the pile as well.

Emmett smiled as he watched his girlfriend, his mate, reunite with her father, he hoped he would have another reason to smile by tomorrow but for now this is about family. The bouquet of a single red rose in full bloom, a sprig of Myrtle and a vine of ivy tied together was of no consequence right now

_I love you_

_Marriage _

_Wedded Bliss_

And if there happened to be an emerald engagement ring right in the centre of the bow, well that was for another time


End file.
